Tissue ablation may be used to treat a variety of clinical disorders. For example, tissue ablation may be used to treat cardiac arrhythmias by at least partially destroying (e.g., at least partially or completely ablating, interrupting, inhibiting, terminating conduction of, otherwise affecting, etc.) aberrant pathways that would otherwise conduct abnormal electrical signals to the heart muscle. Several ablation techniques have been developed, including cryoablation, microwave ablation, radio frequency (RF) ablation, and high frequency ultrasound ablation. For cardiac applications, such techniques are typically performed by a clinician who introduces a catheter having an ablative tip to the endocardium via the venous vasculature, positions the ablative tip adjacent to what the clinician believes to be an appropriate region of the endocardium based on tactile feedback, mapping electrocardiogram (ECG) signals, anatomy, and/or fluoroscopic imaging, actuates flow of an irrigant to cool the surface of the selected region, and then actuates the ablative tip for a period of time and at a power believed sufficient to destroy tissue in the selected region.
Successful electrophysiology procedures require precise knowledge about the anatomic substrate. Additionally, ablation procedures may be evaluated within a short period of time after their completion. Cardiac ablation catheters typically carry only regular mapping electrodes. Cardiac ablation catheters may incorporate high-resolution mapping electrodes. Such high-resolution mapping electrodes provide more accurate and more detailed information about the anatomic substrate and about the outcome of ablation procedures.